Segment Routing (SR) allows any node to select any path for each of its traffic classes. The path does not depend on a hop-by-hop signaling technique. It only depends on a set of “segments” that are advertised by the Intermediate System to Intermediate System (IS-IS) routing protocol. These segments act as topological sub-paths that can be combined together to form the desired path. There are two forms of segments: node and adjacency. A node segment represents a path to a node. An adjacency segment represents a specific adjacency to a node.